Modus
by Lance Corporal Narin
Summary: Hanya berisi hal-hal sepele yang menjelma menjadi sebuah modus (?). Warn inside! Oc(reader)xChara. Enjoy Reading! :D Chap 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Modus**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****ReaderxChara (Midorima, Kise, Akashi), saya tak terlalu menampakkan sifat, gender sang reader di sini jadi sesuai persepsi masing-masing pembaca :D**

**Genre : ****romance.**

**Warning : ****typo, abal, amatir, ooc**

**A/N : ****Hanya fic spontan OcxChara yang pertama atau mungkin yang terakhir juga ._.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Modus, kata yang amat sangat familiar. Apa ada yang belum pernah dengar kata ini? Ah kalau kata ini masih asing pasti kalian sering tertidur saat pelajaran Matematika yang membahas _Mean, Median_, dan _Modus_/ Beda konteks mak!

Ehem salah-salah kita tak akan membahas modus di pelajaran matematika di sini. Modus kata-kata yang sering sekali para remaja usung akhir-akhir ini. Entah menjurus ke makna apa tapi kata modus biasanya mengarah pada hal-hal yang berbau 'mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan' atau modus mempunyai arti lain? Menurut persepsi masing-masing sajalah~

Nah mari-mari kita membahas modus-modus apa yang sepele namun sering kita alami. _Check it out_~

.

.

.

**Modus- Ada daun di rambutmu, nanodayo.**

Musim gugur memang tak lepas dari terbang-terbangnya para penghasil klorofil. Mereka menari-nari dengan angin sebagai perngiringnya. Berlenggak-lenggok seakan dunia ini merupakan tempat paling menggembirakan di alam semesta ini. Kala angin kencang mereka terbang tinggi dan jauh. Kala angin ringan mereka akan tergeletak diberbagai tempat. Mulai dari jalan-jalan, trotoar, atap rumah, air mancur hingga dirambutmu.

Ya, tepat dihelaian rambut halusmu. Dasar daun, tak ada tempat singgah lainkah? Ini akan membuat suasana sore hari yang cukup dingin ini terasa lebih canggung antara kau dan seseorang yang duduk di sampingmu.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu sejak kalian bertemu, pemuda hijau di sampingmu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan kau pun sendiri juga sangat kiku. Pasalnya si hijau jarang sekali mengajakmu pergi jalan berdua. Saat ada waktu berdua kalian malah diam-diaman.

**Ehem**

Si hijau berdeham, kau menoleh kearahnya. Rautmu nampak khawatir, takut kalau kekasihmu ini terserang flu atau sakit yang disebabkan oleh udara dingin musim gugur."Ano Midorima-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Detik itu juga kau dapat melihat pipinya memerah."A-aku ba-baik saja nanodayo." Balasnya datar seperti biasa."A-a-ada da-daun di rambutmu nanodayo, kata oha-asa (nama zodiakmu) berada diurutan terbawah dan mereka harus menghindari daun nanodayo."

Kau menelengkan kepalamu sembari tersenyum kikuk. Haa~ ini memang kebiasaan kekasihmu Midorima Shintarou, dia adalah maniak ramalan. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu hendak mengambil sehelai daun di rambutmu, namun tangan besar berperban itu mencegahnya.

"Biar aku ambilkan nanodayo."

"_Hai' douzo_, Midorima-_kun_."

5 detik

10 detik

1 menit

Entah kenapa menyingkirkan daun saja memerlukan waktu yang lama. Sekarang kau malah merasakan tangan besar yang mengusap-usap kepalamu."Em, Midorima-_kun_? Daunnya ada banyak ya?"

"Banyak sekali nanodayo." Sahutnya datar."Dan perlu waktu lama untuk menyingkirkan mereka, bu-bukan karena aku modus nanodayo hanya saja aku tak ingin rambut halu_lu-lupakan nanodayo."

.

.

.

**Modus-Awas! Lampunya sudah hijau-ssu! **

"_Arigatou_, Kise-_kun_ sudah menemaniku ke toko buku tadi." Kau tersenyum manis kearahnya, dan dia balik tersenyum kearahmu.

"Sama-sama-ssu!" balasnya penuh semangat seperti biasa. Aah~ rasanya beruntung sekali kau bisa berpacaran dengan sang model terkenal seperti Kise Ryouta. Selain tampan dia juga sangat perhatian."(namamu)-cchi ayo ke Majiba! Aku sangat lapar-ssu." Ajak kekasihmu sembari mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Baiklah!" kau membalas riang ajakannya. Kapan lagi waktu yang bisa kalian habiskan berdua. Kekasihmu selain model yang sibuk, dia juga seorang pebasket yang latihan pagi dan sore.

"Bisa dibilang kita sekalian ngedate (namamu)-cchi." Bisiknya tepat di telingamu, kontan wajahmu merona seketika.

"Ki-kise-_kun_."

"Aaaa~ (namamu)-cchi memang selalu manis kalau sedang merona ya!" tawanya pecah dan wajahmu semakin merah.

Saking malunya kau sampai tak melihat lampu rambu jalan yang sudah berganti warna.

**PIIIIMMM**

Kau terperanjat dipinggir jalan. Kaku ditempat tak bisa bergerak. Detik itu juga sebuah tangan meraih pinggangmu."Awas! Lampunya sudah hijau-ssu!" disaat itu juga, tubuhmu sudah berada dipelukannya.

Lama pelukan itu bertahan, orang-orang disekitar kalian saling berbisik iri."Ki-kise-_kun_."

"Sssst, (namamu)-cchi tenang ya jangan takut lagi-ssu." Dan pelukan itu mengerat membuatmu sulit bernafas.

"Ki-kita dilihatin banyak orang, Kise-_kun_."

.

.

.

**Modus-Ponimu terlalu panjang, itu menutupi wajahmu.**

"_Otsukaresama deshita_!" sebagai seorang manager, tugasmu setelah para anggota tim basket selesai latihan adalah membagikan mereka handuk dan minuman.

Setelah selesai membagikan handuk dan minuman, kau kembali berkutat dengan data-data yang berkaitan dengan basket. Kau terfokus dengan pekerjaanmu hingga tak sadar seseorang berambut merah berjalan menuju tempatmu.

"(namamu)." Kau mengangkat kepalamu.

"Akashi-_kun_? Ada perlu denganku?" dia mengangguk kalem.

"Ambilkan guntingku di loker." Perintahnya padat, jelas dan absolut. Tanpa perlu bertanya untuk apa kau buru-buru meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan segera menuju loker yang dimaksud.

Beberapa saat kemudian kau kembali dengan sebuah gunting merah. Kau tampak ragu saat menyerahkan benda tajam itu. Takut kalau para anggota tim basket yang sedang berleha-leha di lantai akan dilempar gunting oleh si rambut merah, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Untuk apa itu Akashi-_kun_?"

"Duduklah!" tak menjawab pertanyaanmu dia malah menyuruhmu untuk duduk ke bangku yang ia tunjuk.

Kalian duduk saling berhadapan. Kau menatapnya bingung, dia masih diam dan menatapmu datar. Tangan putih itu terulur kearah wajahmu, reflek kau memundurkan kepalamu."Diam." mata heterokromatik itu memberi perintah dan kau diam seketika.

Tangan itu meraih jepit rambut yang menjepit ponimu. Ditariknya si jepit rambut dan poni panjang terurai menutupi separuh wajahmu."Eh?" gumaman bingung pelan lolos dari bibirmu.

"Ponimu terlalu panjang, dan itu menutupi wajahmu."

**Ckris ckris ckris**

Helai demi helai terpotong. Puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya dia tersenyum tipis. Setelah merapikan model poni barumu tangan itu bergerak menuju pipi sebelah kananmu."A-akashi-kun." Kau gugup bukan main, ini adalah kontak yang paling dekat dengan sang kapten.

.

.

.

The End(maybe)

Ah gomen pendek, gomen Cuma tiga chara, saya nggak dapet ide T_T

Ini pertama kalinya bkin charaxreader, gomen kalo jelek ini benar-benar spontan u.u

Mau tambahan modus yang lain? Bisa PM atau review saya, sumbangkan ide dan siapa charanya :D

Berminat mereview :)

salam manis

RRNRd


	2. Chapter 2

**Modus**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair : ****ReaderxChara (Kuroko, Akashi, Himuro, Izuki), saya tak terlalu menampakkan sifat, gender sang reader di sini jadi sesuai persepsi masing-masing pembaca :D**

**Genre : ****romance.**

**Warning : ****typo, abal, amatir, ooc, garing dll**

**A/N : ****Hallo saya update nih...gomen belum semuanya. Ini req modusnya yang kebetulan cepet nyantol(?) di saya dan cepet ngetiknya juga. Sisa req kemarin sedang dalam proses pengerjaan :D Harap bersabar ya~**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyumbang ide, maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan jujur ini fanfic request yang saya kerjakan pertama kalinya. Semoga berkenan!**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

**Modus – Awas ada kecoa!**

Kegiatan rutin setiap rabu soremu adalah piket. Bermodalkan sebuah sapu kau bergerak lincah di ruangan persegi panjang itu. Menyapu seluruh kelas, sendirian. Ah sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya sendirian melainkan ada seorang pemuda yang ikut menyapu di sisi kananmu. Hening. Karena kalian sama-sama terfokus pada pekerjaan kalian.

"_Ano (name)-san_." Kau seketika menghentikan gerakan menyapumu. Seratus persen perhatianmu tertuju pada pemuda biru muda itu. Tatapannya datar kadang juga wajah itu terkesan menyebalkan namun dia tetap tampan, itu menurutmu bukan?

"Ada apa Kuroko-_kun_?" kau memberinya tatapan bingung, sedikit memiringkan kepalamu ciri khasmu sekali.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depanmu."Sebelumnya jangan berteriak atau banyak bergerak, mengerti?"

"A-apa maksudmu Kuroko-_kun_? Aku tidak mengerti." Kau rasakan bulu roma ditengkukmu meremang. Ekspresi pemuda itu terkesan misterius dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Diam."

**Tak**

Kuroko menjatuhkan sapunya, sekarang benda panjang itu tergoleh pasrah di lantai dingin. Langkah kaki yang tak terlalu lebar itu menghampirimu, namun reflek malah membuatmu mundur.

"A-ada ap_"

Menghela nafas lelah, pemilik marga Kuroko itu menunjukkan jari telunjuk kearah belakangmu. Reflek kau menoleh patah-patah, firasatmu buruk seketika.

Detik kemudian lehermu merasakan sesuatu yang tajam, kecil dan menggelikan merayap di bahu ke lehermu.

"Kyaaaaa! A-apa ini! Kyyaaa_"

**Grep**

Sebuah tarikan ringan dan dekapan hangat."Bukankah sudah aku peringatkan untuk diam dan jangan bergerak _(name)-san_?" kau dapat merasakan sapuan halus berada di area lehermu."Jika kecoa tadi merasa terancam kau bisa bau dan gatal karena cairannya." Bulu kudukmu meremang seketika saat mendengar kata kecoa. Dan yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini hanya mengangguk pelan. Terlalu nyaman untuk menggerakkan badanmu lebih dari ini. Hmmm mungkin kedatangan kecoa itu ada hikmahnya.

Warna oren senja yang cantik menjadi background sebuah tindakan romantis dari sosok biru muda yang masih setia mendekap sosok yang lebih pendek darinya. Sungguh pemuda yang gentle atau pemuda yang modus?

**Modus – UnLady Like**

Kau sangat tak suka _table manner_. Dalam benakmu table manner adalah hal yang paling merepotkan sedunia. Mulai dari menegakkan badanmu ketika makan, meletakkan tanganmu di atas paha saat menunggu pelayan menata menu berikutnya, hingga harus memilih sendok untuk memakan hidangan di meja. Orang kaya terlalu merepotkan diri mereka sendiri bukan begitu?

"(_name_) Apa kau tak tahu menatap makanan se-intens itu adalah hal yang tidak elit dilakukan di atas meja." Begidik. Ya hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan. Tatapan tajam kapten basket putra membuatmu membeku di tempat. Pelajaran table manner yang kau pelajari dari teman sekelasmu hilang sudah karena pandangan tajam dan merendahkan itu.

"_Go-gomen_ A-akashi-_kun_." Ucapmu tergagap.

Sosok merah dihadapanmu hanya menghela nafas."Cepat selesaikan makanmu menu selanjutnya akan segera datang." Sosok yang terlihat menawan sekaligus anggun itu kembali menikmati hidangannya.

Kau hanya bisa bergetar saat mengamit sedok berukuran sedang diantara jempol dan telunjukmu. Makan malam ini terlalu canggung untuk kelas rakyat biasa. Seharusnya kaptenmu tahu, kau bukanlah sekelas dengan Ratu Elizabeth ataupun Pangeran Charles. Kau ya kau, orang biasa yang susah payah menghafal berbagai jenis sedok untuk masing-masing hidangan dalam buku tebal yang temanmu pinjamkan.

**Trang**

Andai saja mukamu bisa menghilang mungkin kau harap sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Dengan bodohnya kau menjatuhkan sendok berisi kuah kental soup yang sebentar lagi akan sampai pada bibirmu. Segaris noda berwarna kream kental menghias sudut bibirmu. Kau yakini itu adalah calon soup yang akan kau rasakan jika saja jari telunjuk dan ibu jarimu tidak licin secara tiba-tiba."_Su-sumimassen_." Gumammu merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat malu pemuda dihadapanmu. Hendak kau membungkuk untuk mengambil sendok yang terjatuh suara parau menghentikanmu.

"Diam di tempat." Kau menurut saja. Lantas pemuda merah itu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Kau hanya bisa menunduk, sangat menyesal karena telah mengacaukan ajakan makan malam dari kaptenmu. Mungkin pemuda itu akan meninggalkanmu, orang yang membuatnya malu di restoran mewah bintang lima ini.

**Sret**

Satu gerakan pasti membuatmu mendongak dan menghadap mata merah-emas orang di depanmu. Wajahnya sangat dekat. Sampai hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa hangat menerpa wajahmu.

"A-akashi-_ku__" Kau pejamkan matamu erat-erat, terlalu takut untuk menatap balik sosok yang kini mungkin hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti darimu.

**Lick**

Benda kenyal basah memberi sapuan lembut pada sudut bibirmu.

"_UnLady-Like_." Bisiknya sensual tepat di telingamu."Sekarang buka matamu. Kau benar-benar harus diajarakan untuk menjadi bangsawan."

.

.

.

**Modus – Manager ternyata manis ya**

"_Minna_, boleh aku ikut bermain basket?" kau menghampiri pada member basket putra yang sedang pemanasan menunggu pelatih.

Semua pemuda yang berada ditengah lapangan hanya menatapmu heran. Yah memang, kau kan manager kenapa ikut main basket segala. Seakan tatapan para pemuda itu bermakna 'kenapa' tanpa ditanya secara lisan kau menjawabnya."Aku bosan melihat kalian yang bermain basket aku ingin sekali-kali mencobanya, boleh?"

"Ah tentu saja, _(name)-san_, kemarilah!" pemuda raven dengan sebagian rambutnya menutupi mata itu melambaikan tangan kearahmu. Dengan semangat kau berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Baiklah aku siap!" serumu bersemangat, membuat para pemuda dihadapanmu tersenyum kalem. Sepertinya momen dimana kau berada dalam saat-saat bersemangat sangatlah langka bagi mereka."Ah tunggu sebentar!" kau menghentikan salah satu pemuda yang akan memulai melempar bola.

"Ada apa manager-_chan_?" tanya salah satu dari mereka bingung.

"Aku harus menguncir rambutku dulu." Dengan cepat dan cekatan rambut panjangmu yang terurai ini sudah terterikat yah meski agak berantakan. Rambut panjang memang menyusahkan."Yosh kita mulai!"

"_Chotto mate_!"

"Kenapa lagi sekarang!" geram salah satu pemuda yang sudah tak sabar lagi bermain basket.

Himuro, pemuda raven tadi mendekatimu."_(name)-san_, bukan begini cara mengikat rambut yang benar."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Himuro-kun? Aku rasa _style_ tak terlalu penting jika nanti aku akan berantakan lagi. Yang penting sekarang rambut panjangku tidak akan mengganggu saat bermain basket nanti. "

Pemuda didepanmu menghela nafas panjang. Lantas dia menyingkir dari hadapanmu. Bukannya memulai formasi pemuda itu malah dengan seenaknya menarik kuncir rambutmu membuat rambut panjang sepinggulmu terurai kembali."Himuro-kun, kenapa kau melepas ikatan rambutku!" protesmu tak terima.

"Sssstt...diamlah _(name)-san_." Beberapa detik kemudian."Nah begini lebih baik, ah ternyata kita punya manager yang manis ya!"

Rambut panjangmu kini sudah tergelung rapi di kepalamu akibat ulah tangan Himuro yang kini tengah sibuk mengelus-elus kepalamu tanpa memperdulikan para tim basket Yosen yang menggeram gara-gara kegiatan modus si mata satu.

.

.

.

**Modus – Vitamin K itu adalah Kamu!**

"_Ne! Ne! (name)-chan_!" kau berjingkat kaget saat seorang pemuda manis tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetkanmu.

"_Mou_! Izuki-_kun_ jangan mengagetkanku!" hal selanjutnya yang kau lakukan setelah terkaget adalah mengembungkan pipimu kesal. Sementara pemuda yang ada di depanmu hanya terkikik geli.

"_Gomen-gomen (name)-chan_, kau selalu tampak manis saat mengembung seperti itu...ah! _kitakore_!" dan kau hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Izuki Shun si eagle eyes ini memang sangat terkenal dengan pelawak garing se-Seirin.

Kau berdeham pelan."Jadi Izuki-_kun_ ada perlu apa denganku?" pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan corat-coretnya pada buku saku yang selalu ia bawa.

Izuki mendongak, menatapmu intens tepat di kedua bola mata bundarmu."_(name)-chan_." Ujarnya dengan nada serius. Karena terbawa suasana kau ikut hanyut dalam atmosfer yang mendadak canggung.

"A-ada apa Izuki-_kun_?"

Wajahnya masih tampak serius."_Ne (name)-chan_, kau tau tidak buah tomat itu mengandung vitamin apa?"

Kau menelengkan kepalamu, kemudian mengangguk."Kalau tidak salah, vitamin A dan C."

"Hanya itu? Apa vitamin K tidak termasuk?" kau menggeleng, setaumu vitamin yang terkandung dalam buah bulat masam hanya A dan C.

"Aku rasa tidak."

Izuki menghela nafas berat."Yah sayang sekali, pasti akan lebih lengkap kalau ada vitamin K juga."_jeda."Tapi tenang, aku tak akan memaksa buah tomat untuk memiliki vitamin K. Karena aku sudah punya!"

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu Izuki-_kun_?"

"Karena **A**ku **C**inta **K**amu!"

**Krik krik krik**

"_A-are_?"

.

.

.

Maaf jelek sekali T.T maaf tidak sesuai keinginan saya sudah berusaha semoga tidak mengecewakan T.T maaf belum semua saya masukin, kebetulan dari semua req baru ini yg jadi T.T

Oh iya, big thanks to reviewers, followers, favers, viewers and visitors. Terima kasih ide-ide dan semangatnya :D

Mind to review

Salam sayang

RRNRd


End file.
